Document EP-A-0 646 735 describes an example of an hydraulic antivibration support of the above-specified type, in which the reception edges on which the tabs are crimped to assemble the support are merely plane borders extending perpendicularly to the first axis.
Experience has shown that when such antivibration supports are in use, the tabs can tend to come open under the effect of the repeated dynamic forces to which they are subjected, thus running the risk of leading to leakage from a hydraulic support.